Darkness versus Light
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: Bakura has all the Sennen items and Ryou tries to stop him. It's kind of short but sweet, one shot R&R please.


Title: Darkness versus Light

warning: ... set there I am to lazy to do the warning :D

Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own Yu-Gi-Oh? Nope I am not so no I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ((Sniffle))

A/N: I made this story for Kari2500 shhhhhhhhhht! It's a surprise for her, Kari-chan and all the others I hope you enjoy the story! And I wish the same for all the others.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know I was being cruel to my Hikari. 'Shut up and back away baka, you can't stop me, not now I have all the Sennen items!' I yelled towards him. We both had our own body, and I was thankfull for that, so thankfull.

They all thought it wouldn't work out, that I couldn't collect them all! They were wrong. I might run, hide, kill, hurt, abuse, trick, threaten but I never lie, me the great Bakura the Thief King never lies!

Yugi was so easy to manipulate, just grab the grampa and you have him and I have the Millenium Puzzle and Necklace! And oh how did Ryou hated it, for I was still in his body then. Then there was Marik, he was harder he didn't had weak spots, but I always know how to grab a strong spot and turn it into a weak one, so I have his Millenium Rod.

Then there was Shadi, big words little action. The Key was mine. Then the Scale was easy it was in Shadi's possesion. And add the Eye and Ring with it and there you have it the seven Sennen items! I am victorious, I have everything.

I am the darkness luring in every heart and now, I will unlock it and release it in this world like I promised too! Then why... Why did that weakling tried to stopped me?

I am vicous and yet kind, i'm cruel and smooth all over, i'm sadistic and evil and some say i'm insane and psychotic, foolish people. They don't understand me they never will and yet this person standing in front of me thought he could.

I'm the most dangerous of all people, even this Marik couldn't be more dangerous then me. Nobody would even think that evil hides behind my fairy face like I heard many say. Nobody ever expects my eyes to hide something so sadistic and so cold, evil and cruel that it makes even Marik looks like a sweet puppy.

I am strong, not like that weakling! I would never allow my self to love this weakling... never...

'Bakura stop this!' he said calmly. Me stop? Now I was so close for my goals, seven beauty's lying behind me ready to be used, no way. 'Are you outta your mind baka! I will rule over the world watch and learn.' I sneered and glanced at my hands.

They were shaking why? Why would they? 'Yami no Bakura... please stop this.' came the soft reply of my hikari. 'Go away coward, crawl back in your hole again like you kept on doing when I was in your body. Weak cowardly little Ryou.' I sneered and balled my hands into fists. 'I am not that anymore.' Ryou said and stepped closer to me.

The idiot thought he could stop me, he is even more stupid then I thought! 'I hate you! I hate you so fucking bad!' I yelled angry and stepped back. 'I know Bakura...' came the reply of my look-a-like.

'Then go away! Leave me alone! Let me do what I want to do!' I screamed as he came closer. 'I can't. I can't let you put this world into darkness.' he said soft and I shook my head. 'It will happen! No weakling like you will stop me! You hear me!' I hissed.

'I hear you Bakura.' he said and walked closer as I walked back, this wasn't right! I was Darkness, and I was running from Light... no I feared Light. I could always stop him some hurtfull words and he turned into the weak coward he is, but it didn't affect him now he just kept moving closer to me.

'I. Hate. You! I hate you all!' I shouted and glared at the silverhaired angel in front of me. He is nice, NO! he is weak a coward I would not allow myself to love him! I glared at the younger youth and narrowed my eyes.

'I hate you.' I said again. What else could I say? What else? The Light wasn't running away from the Darkness anymore how could I make him stop? I can't... 'I know you do.' he said again.

'Your a coward! Always watching as I did what I wanted as I hurted your friends never did you tried to stop me! You allowed everything and just thought they would save you if you couldn't save yourself! You are a weakling Ryou a weakling!' I hissed, he just shook his head and smiled. Why did he smiled? Why didn't the words hurt him?

'I know, but i've changed Bakura and I won't allow it anymore, no-more. It's over Bakura.' the lighter half said. I growled and snarled and scowled at him but no matter what I did he still wrapped his arms around my neck and looked into my eyes. 'I hate you.' I finallly said weak.

'You don't you just say you do.' he said and I closed my eyes as he started to kiss my neck.

'I hate you... your weak... your a coward... I despise you I loath you!' I said weakly knowing no matter what I said he would still kiss me. 'I hate you too Bakura.' he said.

'I hate the fact that I keep lying to myself and telling you I hate you...' I said soft. The silverhaired angel just smiled at me. 'I-I love you...' I whispered harsh as tears formed in my eyes. 'I love you too Thief King, I always have.'

#Owari#

Me: ((Sniffle.)) That was sooo sweet sorry I just had to say uh write that!

Bakura: ... okay...

Kurayami: Blood and sharp stuff! ((Skipping from one side to another with her swords))

Me&Bakura: ((Sweatdrops))

Darius: ((Hits Kurayamis head)) Shut up baka...

Kurayami: ((Goes teary eyed)) You hate meee...

Darius: Yes.

Kurayami: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ((Runs of crying))

Me: Uh... anyway R&R! Ja ne!


End file.
